Connecting fittings for the releasable connection of furniture parts are known in various different designs. Such connection fittings either comprise two fitting parts, which must be joined with each of the furniture parts to be joined prior to assembly (see German patent publication 9,000,151 U), or they possess a complicated structure (see German patent publication 2,748,272 A). Furthermore known connection fittings may generally only be mounted with the aid of tools.